


Slithered you in

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Breeding, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Plants, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Taehyun opens the door, his eyes widen at the view that greets him.It's Soobin hanging in the air, a green tentacle holding him from the waist and his right arm, the hufflepuff's wand on his hand, the other tentacles are wiggling around him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Slithered you in

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

Taehyun just wants to check what his hufflepuff hyung is doing, walking his way to the greenhouse, when he hears a scream, coming from the direction he's going.

Soobin.

The young raven claw quickly runs, his heart beating fast, as he reaches the greenhouse, you can't really see anything from the inside, it's full of different exotic plants and large ones that cover the whole thing, the glass covered with vines and blossoming flowers that have poison in it.

The blond opens the door, his eyes widen, at the view that greets him.

It's Soobin hanging in the air, a green tentacle holding him from the waist and his right arm, the hufflepuff's wand on his hand, the other tentacles are wiggling around him.

Taehyun can see his hyung struggling, squirming his way out, But it seems that the plant is holding him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Soobin hyung!!" The raven claw shouted, making the said hyung turn his head to his direction, jumping a little at the shout, he's so focused on the tentacles that he didn't hear the younger coming in.

With the shout, the wand on his hand slipped, falling to the ground, letting out a thud when it hit the floor, Soobin curses, now what he's gonna do now? Before he lets out a spell under his breath, even, the older man sees the blond, stepping forward, wanting to help him but he quickly stops the younger.

"N-no– Taehyun, stay right there, you might get this thing attention–"

"But hyung–"

"Trust me, just– ah!" The older let out a gasp, he feels something slimy and smooth slip under his uniform, the wriggling tentacle finds his nipple, making him moan at the cold contact, with the sound he lets out, the other tentacles start to take action.

The young raven claw looks in horror when the tentacles explore Soobin, He can see the way they slip on the older's clothes, rubbing him in any areas they touch.

"Fuck– stop it–" The hufflepuff squirms to their hold, trying to stop them, his face flushed red.

"Stupid plant! Don't go there ah–"

"I said st– Oof–" his words got cut off when a tentacle shoved itself to his mouth, making him splutter. It stretches his lips, heavy on his tongue, it doesn't taste bad, just planty, earthy-like and somehow.. sweet, then the tentacle start moving in his mouth, thrusting at the wet cavern of his, the tip of it started leaking, and spurts a liquid down to his throat, making Soobin gag. He doesn't have any choice but to swallow, gulping down the sticky fluid, the tentacle forcing him to drink it all, some of them leaks out of his mouth, dripping down to his chin. 

As it fills his tummy up, the hufflepuff starts feeling hot, his skin burning and gaze hazy, he feels aroused all of the sudden, his dick twitching inside of his pants. He groans when it clicks to his mind, the liquid that he just swallowed.

Aphrodisiac.

He didn't notice that his clothes are now ripped, his mind went blank for a second, the tentacles wrapping itself to his now hard length, which makes him blush more, did he get turned on by a plant? Ah– no it's because of the stupid aphrodisiac– He gasp again when something pokes at his entrance, the tip of it producing a sticky fluid, like a lubricant, just like the one on his lips, who's still fucking his mouth, he sigh when it enters him slowly.

He was glad that it's not that thick, moving in and out of his hole, somehow preparing him from something bigger, it made him shivered at that thought (and excited for some reason). He was feeling pleasure, the way that the other tentacles are just caressing him, some of them wiggling around, his nipples are getting attacked too, the tip of it opening their mouths as it dives to his chest, sucking his tits, making him moan at the contact.

When he heard a cough, he glances at his side, seeing the young raven claw, who's staring at him, with an unexplained expression, something on his eyes that he can't pinpoint to, he doesn't know what's running to the younger's mind right now, he suddenly feels embarrassed.

Taehyun, his friend who he treats like a little brother, is staring at him, watching him get fucked by a plant that turns into a tentacle sex monster and getting off of it. He really doesn't know who put this thing in his greenhouse, the hufflepuff just found it on his table, it was small, with pointy leaves in a clay pot.

Soobin was just staring at it, confused on how it got here, only a few students are allowed in the greenhouse, as he observes them, then with a blink of an eye, the next thing he knew, it attacked him. 

The older gags again when a large object is trying to enter him, he shooks his head, his words muffled by the tentacle as it squishes itself in, Soobin arches his back, the thick and large tentacle going deeper and deeper, until it touches his prostate, almost want to penetrate him where it arranges his insides.

Good thing it's slicked. 

It started thrusting in a slow pace, taking its time, then fast, it's now fucking him aggressively, hitting his right spot hard on, he was getting spitroasted by a plant and it feels so deliciously good, the aphrodisiac making him more sensitive and horny.

Taehyun just watched his hyung lose his mind from what's happening to him, he can feel his pants getting tight at the sight, he's not gonna lie, the way his precious hyung was getting fucked by this slimy plant creature was hot, when suddenly the tentacles started to twitch, stopping its movement, the younger gapes at what he sees, eyes widening (and dick hard). 

The hufflepuff's stomach expands from the amount of release, filling him up fully, like the tentacles is a hose that keeps pumping Soobin up with their transparent liquid. The older man lets out a loud moan, eyes rolling from the back of his head and his legs shaking when he climaxes, his come spurting at the floor, body twitching.

The tentacle that in his mouth pulled away, making him cough out the plants release out of his mouth, some of them running through his nose, eyes wet from crying. He closed his eyes when the tentacle spurted some on his face, coating him with the sticky fluid, it made the hufflepuff let out another groan, too exhausted to move now as he waited for it to empty itself inside of him.

After a minute, the plants lays him down, the older was breathing heavily, when the tentacles are now gone, leaving his body on the floor, he heard footsteps coming near him, Soobin tried to open his eyes, trying to stay awake, but he was so tired, the last thing he sees is Taehyun's shoes before he blacks out.

________

The young raven claw saw his hyung sleeping, he kneels beside him, looking at the sleeping hufflepuff up and down, he can see his hole leaking, creating a puddle between his legs, around his nipples are red, the sweat making his body glistening from the light, as well as he was covered in plant slick, some tears tracked in his cheeks, messy hair and all.

Curious, he puts his fingers to the older's bump, pushing the filled up tummy down, it made the puddle grow more and more, Soobin's hole spurting the release, as his expand stomach decrease, going back to its original size, Taehyun was in awed at the lewd scene, he can hear the older sighing softly in his sleep.

He looks so wrecked.

Ruined.

Taehyun glances at the table when he sees something move, the tentacles swaying in their pot. 

He stood up and looked at the plant, walking closer to them, the younger lifted his hand up to pet it, smirking at himself as one tentacle curled to his wrist, like it wanted to be praised, and he did that.

"Good job."

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end!! How was it? 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos <3
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
